


Water Play

by Sirius Ordo (tpdlady306)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Consensual, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tpdlady306/pseuds/Sirius%20Ordo
Summary: A morning shower together. This was inspired by the 30 Day NFW Challenge, Day 21: In the Shower. Smut warning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This one is a little late. Oh well, better late than never. It was inspired by the 30 Day NSFW Challenge. It's for day 21: In the Shower and its Kira/Kaidan. 
> 
> I looked it through and tried to catch my own mistakes but his one is unedited, I just couldn't wait for to post it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

As awareness slowly trickled back in, Kaidan realized he didn't feel the press of Kira's body next to him in the bed. Reaching out with one hand, he tried to find her but all he found were cool sheets. Taking a deep breath, he slowly released it and scrubbed his face with both hands. Kaidan opened his eyes and noticed a light coming from under the bathroom door. Listening closely, he heard water running in the shower. Sitting up, he checked the time and realized it was early. They had some time before their shift started.

Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, Kaidan stood up and padded toward the bathroom. He gently pushed open the door and stepped into the steam filled room, shutting it behind him. Looking through the fog, his eyes landed on Kira's naked body underneath the stream of hot water from the showerhead. The sight knocked the air from his lungs. She had tilted her head back and closed her eyes. She ran her hands through her hair, allowing the water to cascade over her head and down her lithe body. She was the most beautiful thing in the galaxy.

"Just going to stand there or are you coming in?" she asked.

"Coming in," he answered immediately with a grin. He was totally unsurprised that she was aware of his presence in the room. No one snuck up on Commander Shepard after all.

Pushing off his boxer briefs, the biotic stepped into the shower and closed the door. Moving in behind her, Kaidan wrapped an arm around Kira's waist and gently pulled against him, until her back was flush against his front. Leaning down, he pressed sweet kisses to her neck.

"Mmmm," Kira said, tilting her head so he'd have easier access, "Good morning."

"Morning beautiful," he answered, nipping her ear lobe.

"K," she moaned, tipping her head so he had easier access.

He continued his attention, trailing kisses down her neck as he reached up and cupped a breast, tweaking a nipple.

"Need…need…need," Kira stuttered breathily.

"What?" Kaidan asked, pressing his lips to her pulse point.

She felt a hot rush of desire flood her body and head south, when he sucked in a bit of flesh and bit her, leaving his mark on her skin. "Y…ou…but…"

"Hmmm?" He never stopped lavishing attention on her needy body, touching and stroking her.

Panting with need, she took a few long seconds before she answered, "Hair—need to wash it."

After one last kiss, he whispered in her ear, "I'll do it."

Adjusting the shower head, Kaidan gently tilted Kira's head back, running his hands through her red locks, making sure her head was wet. After readjusting the water, he grabbed the bottle of shampoo and poured some into the palm of his hand. Biting his bottom lip at the image of a naked Kira, eyes closed, relaxed and trusting. Taking a breath, he steadied himself and began to lather her hair. He tenderly massaged the soap into her scalp and out to the tips of her fiery locks

Kira made small noises of desire in the back of her throat. Between the feeling of Kaidan's hard body pressed against hers and the sensuous things his fingers were doing, Kira was senses were quickly being overwhelmed by her need for this man.

"So beautiful," he said softly, as he began rinsing the suds out of her tresses.

Once he was finished, Kaidan picked up a bottle of conditioner and squirted some into his palm. Using both hands, he threaded his fingers into her shoulder length hair, from root to tip. By the time he was finished Kira was relaxed and heavily leaning back against his chest.

"That was," she trailed off and shook her head unable to find the words

"Not done yet, still need to rinse it," he whispered. Brushing his fingertips across the curls covering her most intimate spot, "And you have more," touching them.

"Kaidan," she breathed out, pressing herself into his hand, "Need you."

Continuing to stroke her, the biotic's fingers moved closer to his goal, finally pushing a finger between her folds and into her heated core. "So hot," he said, starting to slowly work his finger in and out of Kira, "So wet."

Hooking an arm around Kaidan's neck for support, Kira whimpered needily. She desperately needing some relief from the growing ache deep inside her body, Kira grinded her center against his hand. "Please," she nearly pleaded with him.

A second finger joined the first, and Kira moaned wantonly. The sound went straight to his cock, making it jump. "Fuck," Kaidan cursed, unsure how much longer he could resist giving his woman exactly what she wanted.

Feeling her wet, writhing body pressed tightly against his and the little panting noises she was making, Kaidan knew she was close. Leaning in, he rained kisses down her neck until he reached her pulse point. Nipping the flesh hard, he quirked his fingers inside her and thrusted them into her willing body once last time, hitting her sweet spot.

"Kaidan!" she called, her walls clamping down on his fingers and waves of pleasure slammed into her.

"So hot," he mumbled against her neck, as he soothed the bruised skin and she rode out her orgasm. As she slowly came down from her high, Kaidan carefully removed his fingers. Unwrapping Kira's arm from around his neck, Kaidan clasped both of her wrists and rested them against the shower wall in front of them. Stepping up behind her, he lined up his hard cock with her entrance, his just tip dipping inside of her.

"Yes," Kira encouraged, rocking her hips and trying to take more of his length into her body, "God more."

Not needing to hear more, he snapped his hips forward and hilted himself inside of Kira's heated center in one powerful stroke. Once he was buried in her body Kaidan stilled, giving them a moment to adjust to the feeling rampaging through their bodies. "So tight," he panted, resting his forehead against her shoulder. After a few moments, Kaidan pulled all of the way out, before slamming back into her willing body. Not giving her a moment to recover, Kaidan drove himself into her heat a second and a third time.

"Yes!" she hissed with desire, "Fuck me."

Wrapping his hand around her small waist, Kaidan set a hard and fast pace, filling her over and over. Each powerful stroke rocked her body, pushing her into the wall before he pulled her back on to his cock. Over and over, he drove them closer and closer to the awaiting abyss of pleasure. All other thoughts fled until all that was left was the wanton need of their bodies.

Pushing back into Kaidan's powerful thrust, Kira threw herself over the edge and into the abyss, screaming her release, "Kaidan!"

He felt her walls slammed down on his cock as she came apart underneath him. It was the last straw, with one last powerful thrust that rocked them both; Kaidan followed her over into ecstasy. He filled her heated and willing body with his essence.

Finally spent, Kaidan felt Kira's body almost go boneless against him and his own legs grew weak. Wrapping an arm around her middle, he leaned back against the wall behind him, resting against it and supporting their weight while they slowly recovered.

"Good morning," Kira nearly purred as she nuzzled into his neck.

"Good morning to you," Kaidan breathed out, still trying to catch his breath.

"You can join me in the shower every morning," Kira said to him, "if this is how I get to start my day."

Kaidan laughed and pulled her tighter against him. "God, I love you woman," he answered.

"I love you too," she replied, enjoying this perfect moment in time.

**The End.**

**_Thanks for reading!_ **


End file.
